Obesity is viewed as a major physical and mental problem due to its association with a variety of physical and psychological disorders. There appears to be a strong relationship between childhood obesity and maintenance of excessive weight into adulthood. It has been hypothesized that there exists an "obese eating and activity style" which is acquired during childhood and persists into adulthood, and behavioral approaches to treatment typically focus on modifying aspects of this hypothesized behavioral style. However, this hypothesis has not been subject to adequate empirical evaluation. This study is designed to systematically assess differences in obese and normal weight children on measures of eating, activity, mealtime behaviors, and adjustment. Twenty severely obese and twenty moderately obese children and their parents will be compared to twenty normal weight children and their parents on a variety of behavioral, activity, and mealtime measures. Each child and parent will be observed during two consecutive home observations conducted at mealtime. In addition, activity level will be assessed during the course of a regular school day. Finally, a variety of self-report and parent-report inventories will be used to assess child personality variables.